


Sleigh Ride

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Romantic Hummelberry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Kurt takes Rachel on a sleigh ride.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 1





	Sleigh Ride

“What is this?” asked Rachel, taking in the sleigh in front of her with trepidation.

Kurt grinned. “I rented it for the night.”

“You what?” Rachel said with a nervous laugh.

“I thought we could go for a ride around the city,” said Kurt, and his smile fell slightly. “What, do you not like it? I… I thought it would be romantic. I mean, it’s our first Christmas together, _shit_ , you don’t like it, do you?”

“No, no, I _love_ it,” Rachel rushed to assure him, gripping his arm tighter and pressing a kiss to his covered shoulder. “Thank you,” she said and Kurt smiled. “Can we get in now?”

Kurt gestured to the sleigh door. “After you.”

Rachel smiled and stepped up and into the sleigh, Kurt following after her and sitting side by side on the cushioned seat, grabbing the blanket from the seat in front of them and draping it on top of them.

“Ready?” asked the driver, glancing back at them, to which Kurt nodded. He shook the reins and they were off, Rachel snuggling in closer to Kurt as they rode. 

“Thank you for this,” she said again after a moment, looking up at him. 

“Of course. Like I said, it’s our first Christmas together. I wanted to do something special for you.”

Rachel smiled. “Well this definitely qualifies,” she said with a laugh.

“I hoped it might. I, uhm. I have something else for you, too.”

“You do?” asked Rachel, not exactly expecting much more.

Kurt nodded, fishing around in his coat pocket for a moment, pulling out a small jewelry box. Rachel stared, her heart skipping a beat, not quite believing what exactly she was seeing.

“Kurt, you… is that…”

“Open it,” said Kurt, holding it in his hand.

Rachel swallowed, taking a deep breath, and opened the box hesitantly. In it were small diamond stud earrings and Rachel felt a smile creep onto her face. “They’re beautiful,” she said, looking up at him. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like them. Merry Christmas.”

Rachel’s smile grew. “Merry Christmas,” she replied, and leaned up to give him a long, lingering kiss. When they broke, Rachel snuggled in closer to him, Kurt’s arm wrapping around her waist.

When he was sure she wasn’t looking, Kurt felt for the extra box in his other coat pocket, taking a deep breath. It wasn’t the right time. Tomorrow, maybe, but not right now. He looked down at her again, snuggled close to him, and smiled. 

Yeah. Definitely tomorrow.


End file.
